We have established the University of Massachusetts Center for Clinical and Translational Science (UMCCTS) which includes the five UMass campuses. Operationally, the Center is located at the University's Worcester campus and managed by the School of Medicine. The Center serves as the "academic home" for clinical and translational scientists across all UMass campuses. The CTSA program will build clinical and translational research upon a foundation of world class basic science as evidenced by the award of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine to Craig Mello in 2006 and the Albeil Lasker Award to Victor Ambros in 2008. The UMCCTS aims are to: 1) Accelerate early phase translational (T1) studies by recruiting outstanding T1 research leaders;establishing innovative research core facilities;and developing new therapies, devices, and interventions based upon UMass discoveries;2) Integrate unique networks of clinical research and healthcare delivery in Central New England and Massachusetts at-large to build and expand T2 (clinical effectiveness research) and T3 (implementation and dissemination research) capacity by recruiting outstanding T2 and T3 research leaders, and by developing innovative T2/T3 core facilities;and enhancing patient and community outreach and participation in clinical/population-based research;3) The UMCCTS will work collaboratively with all campuses and schools ofthe UMass system in developing programs, curricula, and faculty support systems that promote careers in clinical and translational research. Governor Deval Patrick and the Massachusetts Legislature recently enacted legislation committing $1 billion in state investment to be directed to the Life Sciences in the Commonwealth. With $90 million in seed funding, the University has established the UMass Advanced Therapeutics Cluster (UMATC) which includes the RNA Therapeutics Institute, the Center for Stem Cell Biology and Regenerative Medicine, and the Gene Therapy Center. The UMATC joins the Massachusetts Biologic Laboratories, Meyers Primary Care Institute, and Commonwealth Medicine, four innovative components that are rarely found in academic centers, to speed bench to bedside to community discoveries in clinical and translational research. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The University of Massachusetts Center for Clinical and Translational Science (UMCCTS) will transform the conduct of clinical and translational research by providing an "academic home" for all university clinical investigators. The UMCCTS will provide robust pilot grant programs, comprehensive education and career development programs, and innovative core facilities to support and nurture clinical investigators.